


we were destined to burn.

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Friendship, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, baz is a fashion icon, fiona is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: “Basilton now understands his ‘true’ destiny because of this, and plans to follow it. Yet, plans don’t always go as they are intended to.”_______Roses burning. A scarf blowing in the wind. Stakes covered in blood. Smoke leaving mouths. Whispers flowing into ears. History rooted into families.Basilton Pitch has always been destined to die in flames, but Simon Snow won’t let that happen.
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Nicodemus Petty/Fiona Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. dark roots and blossomed flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy so this is something i’m like, really REALLY excited about. like ~extremely~ excited about. i was originally going to make this a simple fic but my brain was like: aNgsT, dRamA, fasHioN. so there’s that,,,,but i’m really proud of this so be nice :)
> 
> instagram @mammillariainflames

**_ A brief history lesson before we begin _ **

_ The Pitches and the Grimms have been apart of the Old Families for as long as anyone knows. As like the Humdrum, who has no power now that Simon Snow has defeated it. However, before Simon Snow saved the day and while the Humdrum was still at large, there was treaty. This treaty was between the Old Families and The Mage. It had been kept under wraps, for both parties did not want to cause any attention to what the details where of this agreement. All the public knew was that both the Old Families, and The Mage, kept peace, and that’s all they needed to know. Yet, Dr. Wellbelove didn’t know how to leave things alone, and had learned too much while snooping around. This caused him to learn the truth behind the treaty: The Mage let the Old Families kill vampires in any way they pleased. The Mage originally had thought that vampires should simply be locked up and put away, yet when he saw how efficiently the Old Families had offed these dark creatures he turned a blind eye in exchange for peace between the two parties. He needed at the time, for they were after his power. After a bit more digging, Dr. Wellbelove had also found out that the Old Families had a history of being vampire slayers long before the Humdrum even came into existence. The Pitches and the Grimms were the families with the longest history of vampire killers. With this knowledge in hand, Dr. Wellbelove choose to confront Maclom Grimm, who he believed was behind all of this. He wasn’t of course, just another pawn in a big game, but he took it upon himself to drag the Wellbelove family into the said game, with blackmail that has never been spoken about since that day. Now that the Wellbeloves, Grimms, and Pitches stood together, their ‘business’ remained strong. Strong enough to continue after The Mage’s death. Basilton Pitch and Agatha Wellbelove were born pawns of the game. As kids they weren’t required to do much, and avoided eachother and the Chosen One as much as they could. They were told to do so. Then Eighth Year came along, and Basilton had broken both rules. The families had let him off easy on associating with Agatha, for they had new plans, however the punishment for talking to the Chosen One was severe. Basilton now understands his ‘true’ destiny because of this, and plans to follow it. Yet, plans don’t always go as they are intended to. _


	2. a pistil on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: @mammillariainflames

**_A Dramatic Ending to a Villian’s Story_ **

_The summer after 8th year._

**Baz**

The Moet & Chandon swirls around in her champagne glass as she grins approvingly.

“Will it work?”

I nod, pouring myself more bubbles and stars, straight from the bottle. The Rosé springs around on my tongue as I smirk.

“Of course. Don’t be absurd, Wellbelove.”

Her unusual brown eyes are narrowed as she takes a sip from her cup. There’s just enough light escaping from inside the mansion for me to make out the wrinkle between her brows

“It’s a bit, what’s the word? Out of the unordinary? 

I lean over the railing of the balcony, cigarette hanging out of my mouth. My hair is dangerously close to the flame, but what’s another risky decision?

“Yes, but what other options really makes sense?”

She shrugs and the movement pushes her blonde silky hair off of her shoulders. Her eyes scan the garden, lighten up by fairy lights my stepmother hung up.

“You’re right Basil, but we don’t need to do it right away do we?”

Smoke flows out the corner of my mouth while I shake my head.

“No, we don’t. I spoke to my father and the so-called deadline is my twenty-second birthday.”

Her hand extendes and I pass her the cigarette. A couple of ashes fall onto her lovely pastel-green wrap dress. The color suits her.

“Shall we shake on it with magic?”

I raise an eyebrow at her. The thought of magically connecting myself with her sounds extreme. I think she’s had a bit too much champagne.

“We could, but I don’t think our magic is all that compatible, and it’s not all that necessary.”

She wrinkles her nose, a mannerism that has become familiar to me.

“Yeah, your magic is like a grease burn, and bonding magic is a pain in the arse.”

I turn my body towards the rose bushes that are infront of us. They’re close enough to where I can pick one, so I do.

“You’re right, I suppose our word will be enough.”

She nods and looks at where I just picked the flower. The stem is broken off, making it look like its lost its head.

“This hasn’t exactly been the happy ending for us side characters has it?”

I chuckle at that. Maybe _I’ve_ had too much champagne.

“It’s actually happier than I thought my ending would be.”

She tilts her head, looking down at the rose in my hand. The petals haven’t completely opened up yet.

“Me too.”

With that she opens up her fingers, releasing the cigarette in her hand and letting it fall into the pistil.

It goes up in flames.

—————————

_**The Epilogue You Never Expected.** _

_A Year and A Half Later_

**Penelope**

I really hate walking to the tube at night. It’s always dark and way too cold. Here’s a thought that has never popped into my brain until now: I should’ve listened to Simon Snow.

He told me to bring a coat since I’m working the late shift today at the bookshop (I hate it)(The night shift, the bookshop is lovely).

My teeth chatter as I quickly walk down the sidewalk. Simon is probably cooking dinner for us right now. He’s found that to be his favorite hobby next drawing and painting.

He’s been doing well these past few months. He started going back to his classes after a break and has been continuing his thearpy. He’s been happy.

I think my own break down after my split with Micah helped both of us in the long run. He decided he needed to take care of himself to take care of me, which is so true to his nature.

Something suddenly jolts me from my thoughts: a tall mysterious figure walking along the sidewalk. They seem to be going the opposite way.

It’s only when they get closer that they seem...familiar. The band of my ring presses into my palm as I tighten my fist. And then they’re right infront of me and I stop.

Dressed in a hat with a huge brim that covers his face, a sheer black button up shirt, along with extremely white gloves, and a coat in hand, stands Basilton fucking Pitch.

“Basil? What? How-“, I start to stammer out,(sounding a bit too much like Simon), but he places a hand over my mouth and shakes his head.

I look up at him under his hat and his cloudy grey eyes are unsure....maybe even scared. When did he ever become unsure? The Basilton I knew wasn’t bloody unsure.

He wordlessly wraps the coat around my shoulders and then leans in to kiss my cheek.

“You should’ve brought a coat with you, Bunce.”

Then he leaves after whispering into my ear, slipping into the shadows, almost like oil. Quiet as a mouse and as graceful as he’s always been.

I stand there for a moment, wrapped in my dear friend’s coat, letting the tears fall as they like.

—————————

I’m still crying when I get back to the flat, and Simon immediately starts panicking. He rushes over to me and hugs me, “Penny!? What happened!? Are you alright!?”

I collapse into him, taking a deep breath of his scent to get away from the cedar and bergamot smell I’ve been drowning in.

We stay like that, him holding me as I sob into his shirt. I finally pull back and try my best to face him, “When I was walking to the tube and I ran into to someone. He...”

I trail off, but I think Simon realizes what I didn’t dare to say. His eyes are wide and he’s tugging at his curls.

“The coat...it- it- it smells like,” he moves away from me and he’s chocking out his words through his sobs, “It smells like him, Jesus, Penny.”

I nod moving over to where he’s collapsed aganist the wall. I sit next to him and let my head fall onto his shoulder, burying my face his jumper, “I know,” I say crying, “I know and I hate it too. I would’ve casted something on him to make him explain _anything_ or just stay but...I was so shocked.”

He grabs my hand and squeezes it, “We should burn the coat,” he croaks out and a messy sob comes from me in response.

“It almost feels wrong to,” I say shrugging off the coat, “But maybe we should...”, once I full take it off I hand it to Simon. He stares at it and rubs his fingers into the fabric.

I know his feelings for Baz are still _very_ present, even though he’s mad at him like I am.

Simon’s breath shakes and I turn to him, almost ready to comfort him. Then I see what’s in his hand.

It’s a rose. The pistil is scorched, and the petals are dried.

When Simon and I look at eachother we’re both speechless. We both know exactly what it means; Baz needed our help, and we weren’t there.

—————————

_Flashback to Eigth Year_

“Oh Bunce,” Baz smirked, “Don’t be so dramatic, we’ll be fine.” We were in his library, doing research and eating sandwhiches. We had been talking about him and Simon going to look for Nicodemus.

He was laying on the love seat next to Simon, his legs thrown over the arm and his head in Si’s lap. Simon was playing with his hair and looking at him softly.

They weren’t together, just friends, and I honestly think it would’ve happened if Basil didn’t....if he didn’t disappear.

I had looked at them then, and realized how much they meant to eachother. We had spent the past months looking into Natasha Pitch’s murder and we practically lived in the that library together.

Our bond had become unbreakable, or, at least that’s what I thought.

I knew then, that if any of us were to lose eachother, we wouldn’t be our whole selves.

“I’m serious Basil,” I had said, crossing my arms, “We need some type if code, just incase.”

“Fine,” he said giving up, “We could summon something simple and easy.”

Simon perked up, “Yeah! Like a flower!”

Baz looked up at him, rasing an eyebrow and grinning just a bit, “A flower, Snow? Really?”

He wrinkled his nose in response and then looked back at me, “It’s a good idea, right Pen?”

I nodded, because flowers _are_ easy to summon. Simple spells that you just need emotion for can be used; any strong feeling you have can be used to spell one up.

Baz fully grinned when I agreed, “Alright then. Why don’t be burn it when we need help right that second? That way if we find it later on we can see how long ago it was.”

I had smiled at him, “That’s actually a great idea Basil.”

“I’m full of great ideas,” he told me while looking at Simon, “You shouldn’t doubt me Bunce.”

I really shouldn’t have.

—————————

_Present time_

Simon and I are sitting on the ground of the living room,right aganist the sofa, staring at the damned flower.

I’ve casted numerous spells on it, and we’ve found out that it’s not a magical flower, it’s been over a year that it burned, and it wasn’t a magical fire that was used.

“It doesn’t make any sense!”, I groan, burying my face in my hands, “The flower wasn’t made from magic, so he didn’t summon it, and he didn’t even burn it with magic! He’s a fire mage for Crowley’s sake!”

Simon crosses his arms while leaning back and furrows his brows, “Maybe h-he just had access to those things at the time? I m-mean, he’s obviously okay right? You saw him and he was a-alive.”

I shake my head, “He seemed scared Si, like he was just afraid of even being where he was,” I say, my voice cracking a bit, “and his family is...well we don’t even really know what’s happening with that now. We never really did.”

He takes a deep breath, “It just doesn’t make any sense. Why haven’t we seen him till now? Where has he been? Why did he just _leave_?”

A cry escapes from my throat, along with the memories of that explosion of a mess. Simon wraps an arm around me as I cry again.

Baz left us. He fucking left us right after the day at the White Chapel. Simon was a mess after that, and I was the only one there to help him through it. Baz left right after the most terrifying day of our lives.

Just like he left after giving me the coat, which is now occupying the seat we never sit in. It’s almost like I can see him now.

Slim and ghostly like always, the hat covering his face and his scarf blowing in the wind.

If he was here right now I would yell at him. Ask him for the answers to the questions that have taughted me for months.

_ Why couldn’t you tell us anything? You kept everything away from us, all of your pain. _

_ Why couldn’t you just let Simon in closer? He wanted you and you knew that. He would’ve done anything for you. _

_ Why did you tie your heart so closely to ours, and then just end up ripping them out? It was almost like you died... _

_ Why didn’t you stay after you gave me your coat? What were you so afraid of? I wish you would just stay for once. _

**Simon**

I thought he died. My therapist said that my brain believed that so it would be easier to process his sudden disappearance. I think that’s shit, how would that make it easier?

The fucker came back after I spent _months_ mourning his ‘death’ or whatever the hell I was doing. _I_ don’t even know what I was doing.

I do know what our ‘story’ was supposed to be. I know that I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with him. I know that he was supposed to act like he hated me till the end. I know that.

Yet, none of that happened. I fell so hard for him, it hurt, and it still does. He stopped antagonizing me after our first year, he was just civil, maybe even kind at times.

God, I just- Why did he do this to us? I wish he just let me have him, I wanted us since Merlin knows when but he- he just kept me away. Kept us both away from what we really wanted. What we could’ve had.

I thought maybe he didn’t want to get to attached before the ‘final battle’, because how could you bear to see someone you love die?

He just left, and I can’t figure out why the hell he did.

Penny is letting all of her tears pour out of her right now, soaking my jumper in the process. I hold her tighter, and rest my chin on top of her head.

“What do we do now Penny?”, I ask. It comes out tense and strained.

She takes a couple minutes to collect herself, and pulls back from me. Her eyes are red, and her bottom lip is quivering.

“I don’t know,” she whispers, “I don’t know.”

I don’t think I’ve ever heard her say those words.


	3. the petals that left a trail of ashes and the fire that started it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: @mammillariainflames
> 
> sorry that this chapter is kind of short, it’s kind of a filler chapter to lead up to things.

**Agatha**

“ ** _Sweet dreams_** ,” I cast quietly. The air around us shimmers and the posh vampire infront of me collapses.

After quickly staking his heart, I move into the next room and repeat the process a couple more times. Only some try to fight, the others know better.

It’s still dark when I finish up, and my magic is almost drained dry.

My phone rings as I fall into one of the Bergère chairs that’s in the (horribly decorated) living room.

I answer the call while examining the state of the stake: It’s not as hardly as blood covered as it has been on my recent jobs.

“Hi handsome,” I coo sarcastically into the speaker.

“Hello, where are you Wellbelove?”

My right high heel flies as I kick it off, followed by the left one, “Last minute job. We have a meeting at five by the way.”

I hear Baz exhale through his nose, “Where?”

My shoes clack noisily together when I pick them up, “The manor.”

“Crowley. Should I bring wine?”

A snort escapes me as I step over the first vampire I killed, lighting his body up in flames as I pass by, “I would say not to, but I think I’ll need it.”

He hums, “Wine it is then.” We’re only joking, we could never be tipsy infront of the members, let alone _drunk_.

“You better not get sozzled Pitch,” I smirk while moving onto the next corpse, “I’ll have to carry you home.”

“Oh, I’m touched that you would do that.”

“Don’t be flattered,” I retort, “I’m just a nice person.” The last vampire turns into to a pile of dark ashes. It stands out aganist the white rug. This house is a mix of awful vintage decor and modern touches.

“Of course you are,” comes out of the speaker, drenched in sarcasm.

Once I’m done I push open the back door with my hip and cast a quick _**without a trace**_.

“Well you aren’t an angel either,” I quip, walking barefoot to my car. The wind outside makes me shiver. I wish I didn’t wear a sleeveless dress. At least my gloves warm up my hands.

“No I am not, but where’s the fun in that?”

I slip into the driver’s seat, closing the door as quietly as possible, “I guess you have a point.”

“Mhh, I do don’t I? Well, I’ll see you soon. Drive safely.”

“I would,” I smirk, putting the key in, “But where’s the fun in that?”

**Penelope**

Simon’s moods keep switching from anger to moping. He also won’t stop scowling at the coat. I’ve hung it up on one of the chairs at the dinner table. We never eat there anyways.

I’m curled up on the sofa, and he’s pacing around the room. I wish he would sit down, his stomping is worsening my headache.

We both spent the whole night crying. Not together, Simon tries not to let other people see him cry, even me. I only knew he was crying because of how puffy his eyes were this morning.

I don’t know how to help him. I wish I did but I don’t. There are no words to fix this.

“Si?”, I interrupt his pacing. His head jerks up and his eyes are wild, “Yeah?”

I gesture for him to come over and he does. I wrap him up into and hug and he falls into me.

“I’m so sorry,” I whisper, doing my best not to cry, “I’m so sorry that I don’t know what to do.”

He’s shaking his head, “No Penny, it’s okay, we can figure it out together we can-“

I move way to face him, and his face is hopeful...so hopeful...but that doesn’t change anything.

“Simon, maybe we should...give it up. Maybe it’s not even worth trying to figure out, like you said he’s alive-“

“No!”, his fists are clenched, “No Penny. No. He burned that rose for a reason and if he needs our help we’re going to help him. Just because he’s alive doesn’t mean he’s okay.”

“I think it’s time to let him go,” I say in a hushed tone, “He left Simon...” I swallow a lump in my throat, “He left twice.”

He shakes his head, “No. Just no Penny. I need to find him, and you know I can’t do that without you.”

I look down at my hands. At my ring, “I don’t think-“

“Please,” he says, his voice cracking. He places a hand on mine, “I-I need to see him.”

_Do you really? Do you really need to see him or do you just want to kill him? Kiss him? Both?_

“Fine,” I say instead, “We’ll find him.”

**Baz**

All of the curtains are closed, expect for one. The light that’s escaping the window is in on Fiona. She’s sitting on the sofa that’s across from me with her tacky sunglasses she always wears.

“I can tell something is up with you,” She says, her smile growing, “Girlfriend troubles?”

The cousin under squeaks as I shift in my seat, “No, nothing of the sorts. What about you? Any boyfriend problems?”

She narrows her eyes, “Since when do you care about my love life boyo?”

The smoke from her fag is crowding the room up. If I was human I would be coughing right now.

“Oh I don’t know,” I pick at the thread on the arm of the sofa, “I just think if you really like this bloke of your’s he’d be, how do I put this...out of the shadows?”

In one swift motion she slips off her sunglasses and leans foward, “Listen here you little sh-“

The door cuts her off, slamming open and letting in all of the members. I get up to go to the piano, my usual place at these meetings, as Fiona glares at me.

Agatha waltz in next to her father and takes her place sitting next to me on the bench, facing the opposite way.

I begin to play _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven while they members get adjusted.

It fills in the room, and covers up the disscusion they’re having. I’m the one who plays while the talk because I can still hear them under the music.

The reason why Agatha sits here with me is because she thinks these meetings are pointless and she’s rather listen to the melody.

My father is the head of our ‘branch’, and is the one who usually hosts the meetings. We switch up the locations, and there’s always a piano in the room everytime.

“Basilton,” Mr. Davies calls out, waving his hand up. The fat cigar in his hand has ashes falling from it, “Play something happier.”

I lift my hands off the keys, “What would you prefer me to play sir?”

He shrugs, his suit pinching because it’s too tight on him. That cigar isn’t the only thing that’s fat.

“Oh I know,” Mr. Brown pipes in, “Play the dancer song by that queer boy.”

I nod, knowing he means _Tiny Dancer_ by Elton John, and began to play.

While the music starts to overlap with their talk of killing strategies and new connections, Agatha begins to quietly sing the lyrics.

It would almost be calming if plans of murder and deception weren’t flying out of everyone’s mouths.

**Agatha**

Baz has been acting off today. His fingers are wandering on the keys, he still hits every note but he usually never hesitates.

It might be because of the disscusion the families are having today. My father told me they’d be talking about taking down Garden Grove, which I know might make Baz...upset.

I’m about to ask him about it when Malcom abruptly ends the meeting. When I look over at him Fiona is clenching his shoulder and looking at Baz. Merlin have mercy for him.

**Fiona**

That sly wanker. He knows so much Natasha, yet he knows so little sometimes. I think he holds his head up too high, if you pay close enough attention you can tell your boy is scared.

He kind of reminds me of you.

I go up to him now sister, and tell him we’re leaving. He was playing the piano, he’s good at it but he’s distracted today.

Malcom didn’t notice. He thinks Basilton believes in the bullshit he feeds him. I’ve always told you he wasn’t that great of a man.

You never believed me of course, you were in love. Only fools fall in love Natasha, and I’m one of them. Just like your boy. We’re all fools, aren’t we? A family of fools.


	4. we’re just the thorns on the stem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: @mammillariainflames

**Baz**

Fiona is sitting across from me and is tapping the edge of her glass repeatedly. It’s filled with whiskey, her favorite.

I lean back in my chair, which is stiff. This pub isn’t exactly my ideal place to have a drink.

“Why am I here Fi?”, I say, smirking at her. She dragged me out of the manor when the meeting was over. This is, of course, her choice of a discreet place to talk.

“Well boyo,” she stops tapping the glass, “Your old man has a certain mission for you, and we’ve got to find a way to get you out of it,” her eyes flick up at me, they’re dangerous, “And I’m going to tell you everything you need to know, then maybe a little more.”

**Simon**

Penny is setting up candles. Her mum gave them to her for rituals, I think she spelled them to be stronger.

Baz’s coat is lying in the middle of the circle she made, and so is a map. She turns to me, and stretches out her hand, I grab it.

We starts singing out the finding spell, Penny’s voice is out of tune. She’s never been a good singer.

The candles flick as we move onto the chorus, we’re singing _Don’t stop Me Now_ by Queen.

A wave of air leaves the sleeves of the coat and turn into fire on the map that’s next to it.

Penny and I stop singing and we smile at eachother while the flames dance.

**Baz**

Fiona is taping the edge of her glass again as she lowers her tone, the bad lighting is framing her face in a villainous way.

“Malcom thinks he knows that’s best for you,” she says shaking her head, “He doesn’t. The prick doesn’t know anything.”

I tilt my head, narrowing my eyes, “So does that mean you think _you_ know what’s best for me?”

She clicks her tongue, “I never said,” her hand flies to flick the ashes off her fag, “Stop putting words in my mouth boyo.”

“Fiona,” I sigh, rubbing my temple, “For the last time, _why_ am I here?”

The light above us flickers, and Fiona scowls, “Because Basilton, you’re father is going to send you on suicide mission, and I’m not going to let you fucking die.”

**Simon**

I’m staring at the map now, watching the fire drift across the map, starting from where Penny ran into to him, and slowly moving along.

Penny has taken off her glasses, and is rubbing her eyes. I don’t think she slept all that much last night.

I don’t think we even have a plan for when we find him. What would I even say to him?

I probably wouldn’t say anything. I think I’d just grab him tight, and never let go. I’d grab every loose end of him, and tie every single one to me. I can’t let him go again. I can’t let him get away. Why does he always run? He could’ve at least left a glass slipper.

**Baz**

I should’ve known it would always come down to this. My punishment _was_ said to be seveere.

Father had sat me down in his office, his face cold like always while the grandfather clock ticked and tocked.

It was the day after the white Chapel that he had told me to never speak to Snow and Bunce again. He said it was a precaution, Fiona says it was paranoia.

He said my new look on life should be less carefree and more business related. He said my debt to Demeter for betraying the game was to do jobs that only I could manage. He said I was a vaulable player.

Fiona says it’s because I’m the only one who can get inside and around corners without getting sucked dry.

When I told father I wanted to pursue an actual career and go to uni, he said no.

He told me that instead, we could make a compromise; I could slowly take on less jobs and then live a normal life. He lied.

It’s been a year and I’m still killing vampires every other night. I’m tired of seeing betrayal on the faces of creatures like me.

Being different doesn’t make you a monster does it?

**Penelope**

Simon won’t stop staring at the map. The flame is slow and it’ll be awhile before we can get his current location.

His obsession with finding Baz brings back the days he would try to find out what he was doing. I had pointed out to him during our fifth year, that following around someone that slightly annoys time to time you isn’t normal.

After that, I think he figured it out, and I think during eighth year he really understood it.

Now, he’s ungulfed by his feelings. I don’t know if it’s touching or if it’s dangerous. It really depends on if Baz is going to run away again.

**Baz**

I convinced Fiona to let me take a drag of her cigar. She gets afraid I’ll burst into flames because of it.

The smoke blows out infront of my face as I question her, “So how would I even get out before he sends me Fi? How do people even get out in the first place?”

She takes back the cig and takes a swing of her whiskey, “No one gets out, they just get hidden like Crazy Mr. Grimm.”

That makes me lean forward, “My uncle Mr. Grimm?,” I say, questioning her more, “Dev’s father?”

Her pony tail bobs as she nods, “That one, he went mad because of it. Only Merlin knows what Demeter did to him.”

I raise an eyebrow, “And what does he do now? Do they shuffle him under cups fast enough so no one can find him? Or did they just lock him up in a tower?”

She snorts, “C’mon boyo,” the tapping of her nail aganist the glass is still going strong, “You know they’re smarter than shuffling him around, of course they hid him. He’s living out in a retirement home with a bunch of other loony people.”

“So,” I move back into my chair and cross my arms, “If I wanted out I’d have to go mad?”

“Tsk,” she shakes her head, “No, no. You’ll have to run away. Your father expects you to be gone the night of the job, and you’ll be gone! Like that! I won’t let them send you to Aurora’s House like they did him!”

I smirk at her and wave a hand, “And what’s this supposed suicide mission anyways?”

Her face scrunches up and her carefree nature is gone, “Demeter just wants you to burn Garden Grove to the ground,” she moves closer, hushing her tone, “But Malcom wants to make sure you’re still inside.”

—————————

Agatha is worried about me. I can tell by the hesitate glances she was throwing my way when I got back.

We’re getting ready to go dancing, and I’m _very_ ready to get sozzled.

I can’t think about what Fiona said right now. Any of it. She went on about ny father, Demeter’s plans, telling me to strategize so we could out smart her _and_ my father. But right now I just need to have same fucking wine.

“Wellbelove,” I call out, grabbing the car keys, “Are you ready?”

Agatha comes out of her room, her hair curled and wearing a magnificent gold on white gown that has exaggerated gold ruffled sleeves.

I smile at her as I lean aganist the wall, “I’m guessing you wanted to wear something that undoubtedly isn’t black?”

Her nose wrinkles, “Oh bugger off, you’re not wearing anything close to work clothes either.”

She’s right, I’m a light purple suit that has gold rose pattern on it, and a white shirt underneath with the buttons popped open.

Agatha likes to tease me and say if I was staright we could take over the world as a couple with our good looks and sarcasm.

She isn’t wrong, but we both the know the only thing really stopping us from going out into the actual world is our ‘business’.

Fiona was right, this isn’t a business, it’s a game, a game no one can win, not even the person at the top.

Demeter is that person on top, and she’s stuck there. Fiona doesn’t know what her deal is, none of the members do. If I had to guess someone who does, it’d be Crazy Mr. Grimm.

**Agatha**

The drive to the club is full of stress for me. I have a gut feeling that something is wrong. Something is _really_ wrong.

When I look over at Baz, the feeling gets stronger. His jaw is clenched, and his knuckles are white aganist the wheel. He’s panicking.

**Baz**

When we pull up I step out of the car and help Agatha out of the car. We walk in, and we have our heads held high.

We float around tables, looking graceful and seeming like we don’t give a care in the world.

I wonder how long I’ll have to pretend.

Agatha’s deep in thought about Crowley knows what when I see two familiar heads of hair at our usual table.

My feet immediately stop and Agatha is startled by it. She follows my gaze and gasps, clenching my forearm in the process.

I had hoped that I wouldn’t have to see them again, but I should’ve know that you can never out run Penelope Bunce and Simon Snow.

Simon Snow. He’s here. He’s fidgeting because he’s not used to fancy places. He’s wearing a grey suit that Bunce probably stuck him in. He’s biting his lip, which means he’s nervous.

He’s still the sun, and I’m still crashing into him.


	5. persistent stems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: @mammillariainflames
> 
> ———
> 
> i added in the song because i’m in love with it and i feel like it fits the mood, and like i said on my instagram: yes ik this fic is lil confusing right now bUT it’ll make sense when i wrap it up, trust me

**Agatha**

“C’mon,” Baz says, rushing me on to the dance floor. The song playing is _When The World Was At War We Kept Dancing_ by Lana Del Rey, we begin to sway to the beat.

_Girls, don't forget your pearls, And all of your horses_

“Basilton,” I hiss, looking over his shoulder at our table as we spin, “Do you know what’s going on?” 

_As you make your way across the pond, Girls, don't forget your curls_

Penelope is staring at us intensely, and Simon is only sparing us a few looks.

_And all of your corsets, Memorize them in a little song_

“I...I didn’t think she’d find me,” he whispers into my ear, we move around a couple.

_Shake it up, throw your hands up and get loose_

I’m still looking at Penny as she raises her glass of champagne, and throws us a wicked smirk.

_Cut a rug, lean into the fucking youth_

“What do you mean you didn’t think she would find you?”, I quietly hiss back.

_Choreo, we just want the fucking truth, (Told by the frightened)_

He sighs, “I ran into her last night.”

_Is it the end of an era?, Is it the end of America?_

“Aleister Crowley,” I groan, “Was she at your job?”

_Is it the end of an era?, Is it the end of America?_

Penelope is looking at the clock on the wall, while Baz shakes his head, “No, I ran into her walking to the car...and I gave her my jacket.”

_No, oh, It's only the beginning_

“Fucking Merlin Baz, I say, sucking a breath, “Which. Jacket.”

_If we hold on to hope, We'll have a happy ending_

He clears his throat, “It was the one with...the rose.”

_When the world was at war before, We just kept dancing_

Penelope is tapping her foot. Simon is anxiously running his fingers along the table.

_When the world was at war before, We just kept dancing_

“Agatha...I didn’t think she would actually find me,” he whispers.

_Boys, don't forget your toys, And take all of your money_

“Shut up,” I hiss, “I wasn’t even friends with Penelope and even _I_ know she’s mad enough to try to find you.”

_If you find you're in a foreign land, Boys, don't make too much noise_

Baz and I make another turn and I lock eyes with her. She raises an eyebrow. Challenge accepted.

_And don't try to be funny, Other people may not understand_

“We’re going to go sit at that table,” I say, “And you’re going to make sure they fuck off.”

_Shake it up, throw your hands up and get loose_

We turn once again as he tenses, “Are you sure that’s the best idea?”

_Cut a rug, lean into the fucking youth_

I glance at Simon, and I realize how much longing is in his eyes.

_Choreo, we just want the fucking truth, (Told by the frightened)_

“I do,” I say, “I really do.”

_Is it the end of an era?_

**Simon**

When we were still at the flat, Penny had quickly put on her glasses when I told her the flame had speed up. It was headed somewhere.

She looked at the route and ran to her room, quickly tossing a grey suit my way and zipping up her green dress.

Now we’re here, with Agatha and _Baz_ sitting infront of us and avoiding eye contact, staring at their drinks. He ordered wine, she ordered a bloody mary.

Penny leans foward and Agatha’s eyes flash, “Why the fuck are you guys here Penelope?”

She tilts her head, “We’re here because Basilton won’t stop running away, and we want to know why.”

**Baz**

I look up at Penelope and scoff, “There’s nothing to tell Bunce.”

She gives me a death glare, “No, there is something to tell because you gave me your jacket and there was a _burnt rose_ in a pocket,” she flips hair out of her face, “And you exactly know what the fucking means.”

Everyone is silent. I can’t bring myself to look at Simon. What does he think of me now? Does he think I’m a villian like I was always supposed to be? Or am I getting a redemption arch?

**Simon**

_Don’t leave this time Baz, please don’t leave this time please please please..._

**Agatha**

All of them are bloody numpties, Merlin and Morgana save me now.

**Penelope**

Basilton is going to avoid all of my questions, I know that. I’m not a moron. So I’m going to do whatever is necessary to get some answers.

**Baz**

I take a sip of my wine (while stealing a glance at Snow) and suddenly I realize that Bunce is muttering a spell. Agatha is quick to lean forward and make a grab for the ring.

She’s too late though, because the spell is over and Penelope is wearing a triumph smile.

“What did you do?,” Agatha says coldly, sitting down gracefully, as though she never moved.

Bunce turns to me, “Why don’t you tell us Basil?”

Simon is watching me carefully, like I might make a move and burn this place down.

“I wouldn’t know,” I say quickly, the words rushing out of me, “Wait, I didn’t-“

Agatha makes a noise, “You spelled him didn’t you? That’s aganist coven’s laws.”

Penelope shrugs, taking another sip of her drink, “It’s not entirely _illegal_ ,” her wild eyes move back to me, “Now Basil, are you ready to play twenty questions?”

**Simon**

Agatha looks ready to crawl over the table again when Penny starts interrogating Baz.

She’s fully riled up while Baz is acting cool and collected.

“What were you doing when I ran into you?”

“I had,” Baz tries to swallow down his words, making a show of his neck...,”I had a bloody job,” he hisses.

“What’s a job-“

“Don’t answer that,” Agatha cuts in, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Penelope,” she says with a poisoness smile, “I think you’ve made your point, and we’ll be leaving now, unless you want to make a scene.”

Penny crosses her arms, “He hasn’t actually told us anything! I wasn’t done!”

“What are you going to do? Spell him down next?,” she hisses back, “It was nice seeing you but our little _reunion_ is over now.”

Agatha gets up while Baz pushes out his chair and starts to follow, but I can’t let him go. Not again. Not like this.

“Wait,” I say, looking him in the eyes. They’re not the same gray they used to be. This is a muddier gray...this is cloudy and dark.

But his face is open, I can see the sadness in it and a little bit of fear.

“Don’t leave,” I say, “Please.”

**Agatha**

Of course Baz sat back down, Simon used puppy dog eyes on him and everything. Crowley, I’m going to spell all of these idiots six ways to sunday.

**Penelope**

Basil crosses his legs and raises his chin, doing that thing he does to let you know he’s better than you.

“You can ask me a quick couple of questions Bunce,” he says slowly, “And then Wellbelove and I will be on our way.”

I nod, “Fine.”

**Baz**

Agatha is going to murder me when we leave. I don’t blame her, I just kept pulling one idiotic move after another.

However, it’s not like I could say no to Snow. I’d never say no to Simon Snow.

He’s looking at me quietly right now while Bunce is getting ready to fire away her questions.

I’ve never been as scared as I am right now.

**Agatha**

Penelope starts, “What’s a job Basilton?”

“It’s....it’s part of the family business.”

“Exactly what is this family business?”

She won’t get an answer, we’re all spelled mum when we enter the game.

“It’s simply family business Bunce.”

“Fine, why did quickly leave after you gave me your coat?”

“Mgh- I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“Eyes.”

“What are eyes?”

“Eyes from the woman.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I can’t say.”

Penelope grumbles, “What about the rose? Why’d you burn it and why is there no magic attached to it?”

“The rose has been in my pocket for as long as I’ve taken jobs, that coat is my...work coat. I burnt on the night of a certain unwanted arrangement and there was no need to magic it up.”

She looks intrigued, “Oh? What type of unwanted arrangement?”

The words leave Baz before I can interfere.

**Simon**

“An arrangement to be married to Wellbelove as soon as I turn twenty-two.”

My heart drops to the floor. I thought he was...I thought he could’ve been mine, if I kept him from running.

But I guess Baz doesn’t have to run away to not be out of my reach.

**Penelope**

“What?,” I sputter out, “So you two are together? Or how does that work?”

Agatha rolls her eyes, “It’s just an arrangement, it’s not that serious.”

Basil nods, “My father said if I find the actual _one_ I could call it off.”

Simon shifts in his set, obviously put off by this whole thing.

“Then why don’t you?”, I push, “Haven’t you found the o-“

“That’s enough,” Agatha scowls, “None of this is any of your business, and you already know too much. And don’t even think about trying anything else, you’ve already broken coven law.”

Baz scoffs, “Like we’re in any position to talk about _coven law_ ,” and then quickly cover his mouth.

I narrow my eyes, “What does that-“

Agath bolts up, “We’re leaving now. C’mon Basil.”

He gets up, seeming uneasy, and gives one last look at Simon.

He’s looking at him like he’s the only one in this room.

**Simon**

He’s actually going now, and I can’t do anything to stop it.

**Baz**

I think I might throw up, or maybe even cry.

Agatha furious right now, as we get into the car. Her hands grip the wheels like she’s going to rip the damn thing off.

“Wellbelove-“

“No,” she says angrily while pressing hard on the gas, “Just shut the hell up Basilton.”

“I have to tell you something-“

She laughs bitterly, “What could you possibly have to say now?”

“It’s about what Fiona said to me,” I say calmly, “After the meeting.”

Her brows burrow, and I can tell she’s forgotten I even went with Fiona, “What....?”

“I’m part of the plan to burn down Garden Grove.”

**Agatha**

“It’s.....it’s a suicide mission,” I whisper, “Isn’t it?”

He doesn’t answer me, just turns to look out the window, his face stone.

I really wish we had another rose to burn right now.


	6. the loose leaf that wandered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta: @mammillariainflames
> 
> ————
> 
> things are getting ~spicy~

**Baz**

I walk to the front desk of Aurora’s House, trying to act as put together as possible.

The lady sitting there acknowledges me, “Who are you here to see?”

“Friedrich, my uncle,” I reply, studying the lobby. It’s decorated nicely for the holidays, but is still rather dinky.

She tells me which room he’s in, and I walk briskly, opening the door to room 42.

When the door fully opens I see him sitting in an hold chair, with his mobster hair and expensive three-piece suit.

His twitching eyes look up and he smiles, “Long time no see.”

“Like wise Mr. Grimm.”

**Agatha**

I’m panicking.

The floor underneath me thuds from my pacing around the room.

I usually stay calm, and so does Baz. That’s why we work as flatmates and friends. But he’s been acting like a madman and that has thrown me _off_.

He went to go talk to an actual madman, that Crazy Mr. Grimm. It’s because Fiona slipped up and told him where he was. She can _never_ kept her mouth shut with him.

I’m confused on exactly how that’s going to help him with this whole Garden Grove thing. He didn’t explain anything in detail, just a quick rundown of it.

It made me want to stop it, but I need help stopping this, _all_ of it. The thing is, I don’t know who to ask. I know that Fiona would just be crazy about it again. Baz told me everything she said, Penny’s spell still having a strong hold on him, and he said that she told Baz to just run away.

It could work, but Baz said he couldn’t do that to his family even though his own _father_ wants him dead.

He acts like a cold git all the time, but he’s truly very caring and bloody soft.

I tug the ends of my hair, a nervous habit, and continue to pace.

I’m running out of time with every second I stall in calling the only person who would actually help.

My pacing stops as I sigh, and reach for my phone.

I hope this works.

**Baz**

“So,” I start, crossing my legs and taking a sip of my tea, “What do you know?”

His eye twitches while his fingers rapidly drum on the arm of his chair, “I know so little and so much Mr. Tyrannus.”

“Call me, Basilton,” I respond, “And please, do go into detail.”

He looks around the room, his eyes tracing the numerous antiques in his room and the old soft chair’s that are like the ones we’re sitting in.

“Mhhh,” he looks past me, “Well Mr. Tyrannus, there’s not much to say about anything is there?”

I shrug, “I guess not, but I know that you’re here for a reason.”

“Ah,” his lips form a smile, “Well, Mrs. Demeter isn’t very nice to _rats_. Mice, pests, rodents.”

My cup clinks as I look thoughtfully at him, “And are you a said, _rat_?”

“Oh,” he says, moving back into his chair, “Well,” his eyes wander, “Demeter thinks so, but I’m too loyal to her to ever snitch on her.”

I cock my head, “I wouldn’t think Demeter has anything to hide.”

His face gets full as grins, “Mh,” he chuckles, “You wouldn’t _believe_ the trouble she’s gotten into Mr. Tyrannus.”

“Maybe I would,” I say, learning foward, “Maybe I wouldn’t.”

Mr. Grimm’s smile grows, showing off his perfect smile, “Well let’s find out.”

**Agatha**

_**“I wish I still did a lot of things, I don't do anymore,”**_ I cast. My phone floats up and shakes, dropping down to the floor.

“Fucking Crowley,” I yelp, quickly saving it before it lands.

When I look at my contacts, for the first time, I’m delighted to see Penelope Bunce’s name.

Now it’s time to make the dammened call.

**Mr. Grimm**

Basilton, Basilton, Basilton. Yet I call him Mr. Tyrannus.

Demeter is our goddess. Not of spring, but of other things. She’s aware, she knows, she has found out.

He keeps asking me questions. The conversation pulls out pieces of me.

The questions are about Demeter and no one every wants to even _talk_ about her. They think she’s scary. Mean, frightful, horrible.

He’s still asking, so I answer.

Demeter is a wandering soul, so wandering. She’s a goddess, she’s helped. She grows everything she touches.

I think he wants more, I give what I can.

Finally someone cares, the young outcome of a traitor. I call his father multiple names in my head, because what type of name is Malcom?

The boy is still asking, son of Natasha.

I pull out the deepest parts of me and give what I can, because someone is _finally_ asking.

**Baz**

“Well,” he giggles, “Little Mrs. Demeter has been in power for what feels like _ages_. But she was so young when she started,” he taps the side of his face, “Smarter than everyone else. Sharp, intelligent, clever, bright.”

“Younger?,” I ask, “Exactly when did Demeter become the boss?”

“Oh, Mrs. Demeter was under my wing. I was training her, but she’s better,” he sighs, “The student surpassed the master. She become the boss at sixteen! Imagine her bossing around _us_ around,” he giggles but stops, “She is good though, so good.”

I take sip from my cup, “And how did she become the boss?”

“Mhh,” he grumbles, his hand bouncing up and down on the arm of the chair, “We might never really know. Little Mrs. Demeter is mysterious.”

He leans foward, his hands on his knees, “I’ll tell you one thing; she knows _everything_. When that father of yours made that deal, she knew,” he taps the edges of his fingers together repeatedly, “He’s lucky she’s being calm about it. So lucky.”

My hand tightens around the cup, “What did he do?”

“Your father,” he shakes his head and moves his fingers faster, “That old bastard betrayed your mother, her family, Demeter, _and_ me,” his face darkens, and he looks scarier than ever, “All in one bloody second.”

**Penelope**

When Agatha knocks on my door after calling, she steps inside and casts a bug-clearing spell.

Right now she’s sitting on the seat that once held Baz’s coat. I put it in the hall closet before she came.

Her eyes are red-rimmed and nervous, but she still has her posh elegance.

Simon is eyeing her warily from his seat on the sofa arm. His wings are stretched out and his tail is urled up anxiously.

If it weren’t for the situation she’s in, I think Agatha would be gaping at him. Instead she’s only giving him a few glances.

“Agatha,” I say, trying to even my tone out but ultimately failing. She looks up, her hands twitching in her lap, “What the fuck is going on?”

**Baz**

It’s stupid to panic, and it won’t change what Crazy Mr. Grimm is saying.

“He knew this whole time,” he says, his head moving side to side rapidly, “That bastard knew. Mrs. Natasha deserved better. More, more, more, she deserved more.”

He pulls out a pocket watch from his suit and stares at it, “I told him it wasn’t right. I told him that. I told him the Pitches wouldn’t forgive him...he told me they would never find out. They never did, they never did. Only one.”

His eyes flick up to me, and they twitch, “Mrs. Demeter knew and stayed quiet. She knew what your father did, knew he was lying to her, hiding information she _already_ knew. Then when I told one of Natasha’s cousins what happened...,” he looks back down, bouncing his hands together again, “Mrs. Demeter had him killed.”

My hand is shaking as I place it over my mouth, “Then...then what?”

“Mhh,” he scratches his mustache, “Little Mrs. Demeter got mad at me, said I knew too much, said I was a rat, said I would betray the rest of them,” a grunt escapes him, “I wouldn’t do that, but I was the only one who knew all of it, what your father did, what happened to her, what she’s done...”

He finally lifts up his whole head, looking me in the eye and clenching his hands together, “But now you will too.”

**Simon**

Agatha is trembling as she talks, and her face is stone, “He said that he isn’t mad with his father,” she looks at Penny, “And I know it’s true because of your spell.”

She continues, holding her face in her hands, “He’s fucking stupid is what he is. I think he wants to outsmart the boss but...that’s impossible.”

Penny and I exchange a look, and then she looks down at Agatha from her spot on the sofa, “Who’s the ‘boss’?”

Her brow burrows as she frowns, “Demeter- or, well, we all call her that. I think only one person knows her real name and that’s who Baz is talking to right now.”

I lean foward and rest my elbows on my knees, “Who is he talking to? And why isn’t _he_ here asking for our help if he needs it so badly?”

Agatha scoffs and goes _off_ , “Do we know the same Baz? He wouldn’t ask for help if he was _dying_ on the spot. Which he practically is!,” she’s waving around her hands, “And he’s talking to his loon uncle today, who he thinks will help him! Which is also fucking stupid! Like you right now! Just help me bloody talk him into running away from this mess, Simon! Crowley help me!”

When she finshed she buries her face in her hands and lets out a muffled groan.

My wings flinch and I growl, “I-I’m sorry and,” my tail flicks, “We’ll help Agatha, we want him to be alive too.”

She lifts up her head and she’s right scary looking, “You better not be bloody lying.”

**Baz**

“That bastard you call your father just took the information.”

It’s all making sense.

“And that idiot Dr. Wellbelove thought he could actually use it aganist him.”

Why didn’t I realize...

“After Mr. Davy died he thought maybe he could leave, but it was too late, and he didn’t want any of the blood on his sleeves.”

It was right there this whole time.

“Demeter went out of her way just to keep it hush hush. She doesn’t like making a fuss.”

I’m so fucking blind.

“The Pitchs would hate your father if they knew, especially Miss Fiona.”

There’s too many secrets...

“Even his own family would hate him. We loved Natasha. So bright.“

How much time do I even have left?

“And she was, she really was. She should’ve gotten all of her justice.”

Am I allowed to be mad?

“But everything is business with them isn’t it? When I pointed out the flaws of their ways, they made sure I knew I was out of line.”

What do I even do now?

“But keeping the fact that Dr. Wellbelove’s wife was apart of the murder plans? And letting us all believe they’ve been apart of the Old Families? Ha!”

I don’t know what I can do anymore. Running isn’t an option. Was it ever really? They would find me.

“What kind of name is Dr. Wellbelove anyways? Mrs. Demeter says I can’t say his actual name or hers but that’s just crap!”

I finally speak, “What’s her real name anyways?”

“Oh Mr. Tyrannus, haven’t I told you enough?”

Maybe he’s not that mad after all.

“I suppose you have.”

**Agatha**

I feel weighed down as I walk from my car. It’s dark out, meaning I spent the _whole_ day at Penelope’s flat.

We have a plan now, and I pray to Merlin it bloody works.

I’m walking up the steps and thinking over what we talked about, when I see him.

The bastard that I’m trying to save along with a couple of other morons.

He looks exhausted really, and I think he’s been crying. He rushes to me from his car, in his black coat and heeled boots, and looks at me with those pitiful eyes.

We walk up the rest of the way together and once we get inside we both collapse onto the couch. He pulls out a fag to light while I magic up a bottle of wine.

The television plays as Baz and I pass the cig and rosé back and forth.

We don’t speak, and we don’t question eachother. If we do we might lose this peace, and really that’s all we have left right now.


	7. the unspoken truth of the flower buds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta: @mammillariainflames
> 
> ———
> 
> me posting two updates close to eachother with a bit of himbo simon is my way of saying sorry but going missing for awhile there :U but this next chapter will be mGh and then the ball will start rolling if yk what mean ;0 (lol puns)
> 
> anyways enjoy !! (or don’t idk) (also sorry that this is short but this is a -let’s move this along- typa chapter)

**Baz**

Agatha has a meeting with her mum today, and I have one with Father.

I know what it means, I’m not stupid. I just hope I don’t have to die married to a _woman_.

I’m at the manor now, going through the back door, making sure no one notices me. I don’t have time for small talk.

Once I reach Father’s door, I knock before opening it. He’s sitting at his desk and he has papers in his hands. When I walk in he glances up at me and then motions his hand to the chair infront of him, “Sit.”

I don’t, I just stand infront him with my hands in my pockets and my jaw locked, “What is this meeting about Father?”

He examines the papers boredly, “Your future, and how your upcoming job, which will be your last. You can go about Uni and all that now.”

I tilt my head up, and try not to think about everything he’s hiding, “And what about my future?”

He slashes his pen across the paper, “Agatha Wellbelove, your girl. That’s your future.”

It takes effort not to laugh at that, “The ‘wedding’ isn’t until after my twenty-second birthday, isn’t it?”

His eyes move up at me, “We’ve decided to move it up.”

I sigh, knowing this would happen, “And does she know?”

“No,” he says looking back down, “She’s finding out today.”

I don’t say anything back. I’m too scared to ask about the job, I think I might lose my composure.

The grandfather clock is still here, right behind his desk, and is still ticking as loud as ever.

Father moves his gaze back up to me and frowns, “We still have much to discuss, and I recommend you sit down.” I glare at him, but comply.

I know whatever discussion is next won’t be pleasant.

**Agatha**

“Agatha, Dear, let me tighten it a bit more.”

“This is as tight as it will go, Mother,” I responded, as she pulls the corset of the wedding dress I’m in.

My mum dragged me to her wardrobe, and pushed the dress on me. I had thought we would be discussing business with my Father but instead she decided to drop this whole marriage bomb on me.

All of this is bloody mind numbing if I’m being honest.

She runs a thumb between my eyebrows now, “Don’t make that face, you’ll get wrinkles.”

I move away and walk to the mirror to look at the dress, but I can’t help but stare at myself instead.

My hands grip the fabric as I gaze at my reflection. I don’t recognize myself. My eyes are swollen, my hands are red and scarred, and my complexion is as pale as ever.

I cover my mouth, while trying not to cry, and my mother comes up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. She smiles, looking just like me but healthier and older.

“Don’t you look lovely, dear. That Basilton boy is _very_ lucky,” she says.

That’s all it takes to make me bolt.

**Baz**

My father is holding a big cigar as he speaks, “Demeter thinks you can make it, she likes you more than the rest.”

I nod, swallowing down the words thay want to come out.

“And we’ve been planning the process of staring the fire in Garden Grove for years. You just need to ask Mr. Lewdig about it,” the ashes shake from his hand.

I dig a nail into my palm, “Of course.” How dumb does he think I am?

“After that you can live happily ever after with Agatha and choose a ‘real’ job,” he continues, looking as bored as ever.

I’m bitting my lip, trying to talk myself into staying calm, when the door swings open.

And Agatha is standing in the entrance with makeup running down her face.

She collapses into the skirt of her dress, tears running down her face. I rush over to her, landing on my knees as she sudmerges her face into my shirt and weeps.

“I can’t do it Baz, I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t, I can’t...”

**Agatha**

Baz pulls me closer and I let out a cry. He lets me sob into his shirt, “It’s alright Wellbelove, it’s alright. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he whispers.

I grip his forearms and take a deep breath, “Can we go to the flat?”

“Yes of course,” he says softly. He helps me get up and we walk out of the door with our arms wrapped around each other.

The door starts to close slowly as we move, and I give one last glance over my shoulder. I can see Malcom staring daggers at me through the crack before it shuts.

**Baz**

Agatha is still in her mother’s wedding dress when we sit down at the table to talk. I made us tea and ended up spiking mine with rum.

I place my hands around my cup and stare at it, “When I talked to Mr. Grimm yesterday he told me a couple of things.”

She sniffs, and I swirl my tea with a spoon, “He talked to me about Demeter’s past life and secrets. Only he knew about that, and so, now do I too. That puts me on Demeter’s bad side already, meaning she’ll most likely go with Father’s plan if she finds out.”

I push my cup away and look Agatha straight in the eye, “After going over that he told me a bit about our families’ history.”

She gives me a confused look as I keep going, “He told me that your family was originally never apart of the Old Families to begin with,” I move my gaze to my calloused hands, “My father blackmailed yours, and again, only Mr. Grimm knew about it. When he tried speaking up about it, people died and he got stuck in the bin.”

I can hear her crying again but I keep going, afraid that if I stop now I’ll loose the gut to say _anything_ , “There’s too much depth to everything going on Agatha, and I can’t tell you any of it. I can’t put you in that risk,” I finally look up, and place a hand over her’s as tears continues to run down her face, “I’m taking the fall for this. I have to make sure you’re safe and that all of these secrets die with me.”

Agatha shakes her head and grips my hand, “No Baz. Fucking no!,” tears fall into her tea, “Crowley Baz you can’t do this, you can’t let them win.”

I laugh softly, “It’s too late for that Wellbelove, they’re going to win no matter what, and I just have to play the game now.”

**Agatha**

Baz ends up going to bed after we talk, clearly being wiped out by all of the emotional whiplash from his father.

I’m still up and drinking my tea. I bring it with me to the bathroom along with my phone.

I scroll through my contacts, and stop at S.

**Simon**

“Hello?,” I say into my phone, confused by the caller ID.

There’s no sound.

“Agatha?”

“Yes,” she says, “Um, Simon I need your help.”

“Do you want me to talk to Pen-,” I start, moving towards the living room.

“No,” she says quickly.

“Er,” I respond, sitting down on my bed, “Okay.”

“I mean, yes but not right now,” she sighs, “Just need you to hear me out right now.”

“Okay,” I nod.

“Baz is dead set on doing the mission now, and I need _you_ stop him. Fuck the other plan, it won’t work,” she explains, “The only thing that has a chance of stopping him is you.”

“A-Agatha, you think _I’m_ the only person who can stop this whole mess?”

“Fucking hell yes I do! You were literally were the chosen one.”

“Don’t call me that,” I frown, “And that doesn’t even apply here.”

“For Merlin’s sake Simon, Baz is balls deep in love with you and he’d do anything for you. You’re our only shot at this.”

“....Wait he like, actually _loves_ me?”

She scoffs, “Thats what you got from this fucking conversation!?”

I feel myself blush,“.....Yes...?”

“Simon!,” she yells.

“I’m sorry!”

“Ugh,” she groans, “I can’t believe his taste in men.”

“Do you want me to help or not?”

“Yes,” she sighs, “yes I do.”

“Okay, so what do I do?”

“Well,” I can hear her smirk, “You’re going to crash a ball, golden boy.”


	8. the roots of our hearts are interwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: @mammillariainflames
> 
> ————
> 
> you guys really shouldn’t trust me right now >:), but also demeter content coming soon :D

**Penelope**

Simon is too full of hope.

And maybe I am too, because I want this to work so bad that I’m willing to believing it will.

He’s all dressed up right now in the suit Agatha sent him. I spelled it to fit him and to make holes for his wings. He decided on leaving them out because no normals will be there.

I watch him run a hand through his hair while standing infront of the door. I know he’s nervous as hell right now. He’s going to be alone with Baz because Agatha though it would be smarter that way. And more intimate I guess.

His left foot taps as he texts Agatha for directions and I quietly cast a _**‘Back in one piece’**_ on him.

When his phone chimes he types out a message and then he tells me he’s leaving.

Then the door shuts and I’m left alone.

If it took me a million and a half spells to ensure for this to work, for Simon to be safe and happy, for Baz to be at peace, for Agatha to be free, I would.

I would do it in a _heartbeat_.

**Baz**

The ice in my glass clinks as I walk between two drunk Members.

I’d be lying if I said I’d miss this crap.

They call these parties balls to look above everybody, when really it’s just the Old Families and a couple of guests getting wasted.

The only job related part is the meetings at the end of these ‘balls’.

I take a swing of my burbon, wishing it was wine.

I’m still weaving my way through these assholes. Some pat my back, others touch my hair, an occasional kiss on the cheek.

I hate all of it. I still play along with it, even if I’m dying tomorrow, because what’s the harm?

I’m almost to the library, the only safe place from these drunken idiots, when the doorbell rings.

I’m closer to it than anybody else so I walk over to it, thinking that Dev probably forgot his bloody key again, until I open it.

And I’m face to face with Simon _fucking_ Snow.

**Simon**

Baz opens the door, and I almost burst into tears on the spot.

**Baz**

“Fucking Crowley I’m going to kill Wellbelove,” I mutter, grabbing Simon’s arm and dragging him to the library with me.

I also try not to think about him under my touch and just _him_ in general.

**Simon**

He’s so lovely, even annoyed and angry, he’s still lovely.

**Baz**

The door slams when we enter the library and I look into the eyes of that beautiful bastard, “Why are you h-“

I’m cut off as he kisses me. My only thought is; _finally_.

**Simon**

I’m tying you down now. I’m grabbing every piece of you and I’m anchoring them into the pits of my soul.

**Baz**

Simon Snow this is a bad idea.

You’re too tempting. You’re the forbidden fruit in the garden of eden. You’re the snake that’s flicking its tongue at me to come near.

Simon Snow you’re a burning fire from hell and I’m flaring up.

**Simon**

I’ve got you now. With your hair in my hands, my mouth on yours as I push you up aganist a wall of books.

This room is holding shelves of a million stories, but none of them compare to ours.

**Baz**

He’s doing this thing with his chin as he straddles me, and it’s intoxicating.

Simon Snow your poison is going to kill me.

**Simon**

I pull away from him, catching my breath, and fall into his chest, weeping as I beg, “Please don’t go Baz. I need you here.”

** Baz **

Merlin help me run from the siren’s call.

**Simon**

Half of me expects him to push me away, and untie himself from me. I think he wants to want to.

But he doesn’t. He holds me closer, and places a kiss into my hair.

“I won’t.”

**Baz**

I know you lost your magic, and you can’t cast spells, but it doesn’t feel that way.

It’s almost like you whipped out that bloody sword of yours and cut the ribbon that was tying me to death.

Simon Snow I love you, but you’re venom. And you’ve just ruined my fate.

**Simon**

He’s in my arms, he’s whispering sentences filled with love into my ear.

“I’ve wanted this forever.”

“Crowley Simon, I missed you.”

“You’re everything, Snow.”

“I love you.”

**Baz**

He’s crying as we kiss again. The tears on his eyelashes are transferring to mine. He delicately places his hands on my waist, pulling me closer.

This is what I’ve been waiting for.

Simon Snow you make me question destiny.

**Simon**

Baz and I are laying on the love seat now. I have my head on his chest and he’s placing kisses all over one of my hands.

I run a hand along his chest, “Why aren’t you running this time?”

His lips stop on my thumb, “Maybe it’s because you’ve finally trapped me, Snow.”

“Trapped?,” I grin, “Did you want to be caught?”

He holds my hand with both of his, “Simon Snow I’ve wanted you to catch me before I even knew I was running.”

**Demeter**

Little Basilton steps out from the library with messy hair and swollen lips. His eyes go wide when he sees me.

I already saw the Mage’s boy flying from the window. He can’t outsmart me.

“Hello Basil,” I smile, “We have a couple things we need to discuss.”


	9. you’ve left the seeds unwatered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta: @mammillariainflames
> 
> ———
> 
> the next chapter will be short but i’m also posting chapter 11 with it so you’re getting two at once :D. basically it’s almost over 😳

**Baz**

Demeter is sitting in her lavaish chair, and in the middle a forest of different plants surrounding her while she fixes her extravagant rose-embroidered gown.

Her pink rose colored hair is swooped up in a elegant style, while it falls over her face.

“So Basil,” she says, her eyes peering from above me, “How was the chosen one in bed?”

I start coughing, “Um,” I say, holding my throat, “I wouldn’t know.”

She chuckles, “Oh my apologies,” her right eyebrow raises, “I had assumed since you’ve always had heart eyes for him.”

The door opens and she flashes a shark smile my way before the butler brings her a tray.

Demeter starts rolling a fucking _blunt_ on the tray while she continues to talk, “And I also assume that he might be...changing your mind about somethings,” she tucks the roll behind her ear and looks at me, “Did I get that right?”

I grit my teeth, “I don’t know, maybe you can tell me a little bit about ‘love’ since I’ve heard _you_ know so much.”

She goes still and narrows her eyes, “What the fuck did you just say?”

**Demeter**

“No,” she had frowned, “You can’t do that Deli, you’ll never get out.”

We had stopped touching eachother then. She would sit as far away as she could from me, it was like just my presence would burn her.

“I don’t have any other choice, I have no other way to get by. And I’m good at it, I don’t have to try to hard.”

“You’re acting crazy,” she hissed, her straight black hair framing her face, “You don’t need to live like this, just get normal bloody job!”

I was rubbing my temple, “This is what I’m supposed to do, nothing can change that.”

I was going to go to my first meeting after that. It was the day I choose my fate.

“No it’s not! Not everything is written into stone, and prophesiesd!”

“Like hell it is,” I snorted, “We live in a world of magic, Magnolia. Everything is decided for you by words coming from other people.”

She crossed her arms, looking like a dream in that black suit of her’s while she started daggers at me with her bottomless green eyes.

I guess you could say I do know a bit about love.

**Baz**

My face is stone as I keep going, “Yes, and didn’t you run from her just to be the boss?”

She uses her wand to light her blunt and she leans back in her chair while smoking it, “I see you think you’ve made a smart move, but no little Basilton. You Pitches and Grimms think you can do anything you want. I know Fiona is hiding that monster bloke of hers. Nico is it? The one who came out of the shadows. She should’ve known that I track everyone’s spending, and that I have ears.”

I raise an eyebrow, shocked that she knows so much, but I really shouldn’t be. She’s _Demeter_ , of course she has control of everything.

“I knew she’d never kill him,” she continues, “When I had told her that he was her next target, she had gone along with it too easily,It was obvious she was planning something.”

The room starts to smell as she smiles down at me, “And that madman who told you all those secrets? I can take care of him,” she snaps her fingers, “Just like that.”

“No,” I grip the arm of the chair, “You shouldn’t kill him.”

She squints her red eyes and grins, “Fine, fine,” more smoke surrounds us, “You’ll just have to go on that job,” the roll is back behind her ear, “And just so you know, he only told you that stuff because you remind him of Natasha,” her face softens just for a second, “I can see why.”

**Demeter**

When we searched her house after ‘finding’ her body, I had stumbled upon two rings. One was a simple gold band with a vine pattered ingrained into it, and the other was a lovely jade jewel engament ring.

I took them both, and I’ve been wearing them since that day.

I wish I had waited to kill her after she proposed.

**Baz**

Demeter takes a sip of water, “That crazy git always had a place in his heart for Natasha.  Malcom knew of that I’m sure. If it wasn’t for me, your father would’ve had him dealt with.”

I fold my rigid hands together, “So there was a love triangle?”

“Of course there was,” she sets down her glass, “Poor Natasha just wanted to rule the school instead of being attached to all this, but Malcom convinced her to stay. Fred on the other hand, well he wanted to give her whatever she wanted. She didn’t return his feelings though, and Malcom had found out. That’s when things went sour.”

“Wait,” I say leaning foward, “What?”

She takes another puff, “Little Basil, your father attacked Fred, that’s why he’s a little mad, got hit on the wrong side of the head.”

I hold my chin in my hand, “He tried to kill him just because he was in love with my mother?”

“And because Fred tried to tell people about what your Father did,” her eyes are getting redder, “He’s a bit of a psycho if you ask me, but then again who isn’t?”

**Demeter**

Libraries hold secrets. All of the most important moments happen there for the Old Families.

I had told Magnolia I loved her in her father’s library. I assume Basil did the same with that boy of his.

History is repeating itself, but I’m going to burn the next chapter before it can.

**Baz**

“Falling in love with someone you shouldn’t be with is torture, and it isn’t worth it,” she inhales, “Believe me little Basilton, everytime one of them dies.”

I don’t say anything, instead I cross my legs and look straight ahead.

“Just look at Romeo and Juliet,” she exhales, “They _both_ died. It’s inevitable, because star-crossed lovers aren’t romantic, they’re just dangerous.”

**Demeter**

Her hand on my waist as we danced.

Our hair would morph into one as we laid down in the grassy field near her house.

She had graceful hands, I had stubby hands.

I braided her hair, she twirled mine around her finger tips.

Every moment with her was electric. She was a storm of stubbornness and sappiness.

But she had to die. They would’ve caught her eventually, and they’d force her to join the game. She didn’t want that. So I did what she asked me to do.

**Baz**

Aleister Crowley am I going to let someone who killed their own mother for _power_ talk me into death?

It doesn’t help that I know she’s right. It’s either I die and take what I know with me, or run away and get Simon killed when they find me.

“It’s not an easy thing to do, and I wish I had sacrificed myself instead of letting everything burn. So I’m giving you a chance to save everyone you love. Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce, Simon Snow, and that bastard Malcom.”

Didn’t my mother die because she hated what she became? Creature wise and power wise.

Maybe this is really the only way to insure that everything stays stable.

I’ve always been destined to burn, it doesn’t really matter when does it?

**Demeter**

“Alright Demeter, what’s the plan?”


	10. this is what happens when you burn a rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta: @mammillariainflames
> 
> ————
> 
> i love parallels

**Agatha**

I sluggishly walk out of my room, tired from staying up and waiting for Baz to get back. I’m sure he’s just laying on his bed right now.

After pouring myself a cup of coffee I walk to Baz’s room and knock.

There’s no answer so I knock again, “Wake up Basil, I want to go get brunch.”

When Baz still doesn’t say anything I spell the door open.

But he isn’t there.

**Baz**

Demeter gave me a new pair of gloves, they’re made of black sheer material that have a design on one side and are simple on the other.

She also gave me a long leather Versace coat-dress. “You’ll want to die handsome right?,” she had smiled.

I honestly don’t care what I’m wearing, I’ll just be a pile of ashes anyways.

**Agatha**

Baz won’t answer is fucking phone.

I’m already driving to Penelope’s house, leaving him voicemails one after another.

There’s no time to panic right now, the only thing I can do is run.

**Simon**

I open the door after hearing it knock, thinking that it’s probably Baz...but it’s Agatha, and she looks _really_ pissed off.

**Penelope**

When I enter the living room, Simon is sitting on the coffee table and he looks ready to fight anyone and everyone. While Agatha is pacing around as she talks to someone on the phone.

“He just left Fiona!.......No he didn’t run away.....Because he would’ve told me!.....No I don’t know.......She seemed content afterwards.....”

I walk to over to Simon, “What’s happening?”

He’s pushing his chin up as he speaks, “Baz left.”

“Merlin and fucking Morgana,” I curse, falling onto the spot next to him, “That moron.”

It makes sense he ran, it’s in his nature, but what doesn’t make sense is why he would _now_.

He got the boy, he has us on his side...so why?

**Agatha**

“What the fuck do you mean she was content?”

“She seemed glad with whatever solution they came up with afterwards,” I sigh, “And she was probably especially eager the send him off because of his talk with Crazy Mr. Grimm.”

“What did he find out that could help us?”

“He wouldn’t tell me, all he said was that our family had done dirty business awhile back.”

“Crowley, we’re going to Garden Grove right now get in your car Wellbelove.”

“Wait-“

She hangs up, and I stare at my phone before turning to Simon, “Let’s go save this bastard.”

**Penelope**

Agatha is ranting as she drives, while Simon is red with anger in the backseat.

“Merlin I hate the Old Families! You know that they sent Baz to burn down Garden Grovw because the people there trust him? He used to go there and play pool with them. Fucking hell! They know that he has ties with them and they want him to kill them anyways.”

Simon is staying quiet. I wonder if he’s okay.

**Simon**

Baz, I thought I tied you down. Was I not enough? Did my love not weigh the scale? Why did run again? Baz, I thought I had you...

**Baz**

The only feeling I have right now is guilt. I’m killing the men and women who’ve helped me become comfortable with myself. All while leaving behind my friends and the love of my life.

But it’s density right?

**Agatha**

I’m annoyed. Simon won’t stop scowling while Baz is getting ready to fucking killing himself.

Penelope is casting safety spells, and I tell her not to waste her magic.

She’s fierce in a fight, I know that. She’s also smart as whip.

And Simon is a manic with a sword, Baz has told me he’s right scary.

I know all of this, and I know that luck has always been on our side. But is that enough to steer away fate?

**Baz**

I don’t know if I’m ready to die honestly. Demeter said it’s not something you can fully prepare yourself for, that you just have to do it.

What I do know is that I’m too young to die. But that never seemed to matter in the game.

**Demeter**

“I don’t want to do this, love,” I cried.

That was the last time we held eachother. She finally touched me again, but only because she knew it would be the last time.

She placed a kiss on my head, “You have to, I’m so sorry but you have to D.”

“This is my fault isn’t it? I did everything I needed to, just for the seat and now you’re going to die.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s the games fault,” she said looking down at me. My head was in her lap. We were in the library.

“I’m running the game now,” I choked out, “And I don’t want this to be the next move.”

“Deli,” she whispered, touching my jaw as I looked up at her, “If you don’t make this move than no one can win.”

After that day, it felt like I hadn’t either. What I didn’t realize, is that no one can ever win in this game.


	11. your petals are ashes now, and it’s too late for your tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: @mammillariainflames
> 
> ———
> 
> So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
> Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
> Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

**Natasha**

I had proposed to Malcom after a couple of years of dating. I said we were in love, but it was really an illusion made up of spells and lies from everyone around us.

Demeter was the only one who found true love, but her mother disapproved. It was the first star-crossed lovers story in the Old Families.

Then Tryannus went to Watford, and Simon Snow conjured up a new path for him. One that was based on love and hope.

Malcom burned that path.

**Baz**

_Bohemian Rhapsody_ is playing as I walk to the bathroom. That’s were the first fuse is.

Demeter told me to light it, then to spell it _**‘Fire is the most tolerable third party’.** _There’s gasoline around every other fuse, and anywhere else it would go unnoticed.

Why am I doing this?

**Natasha**

Malcom married Tryannus off in order to make the Wellbeloves stay in the game. He did it so the Old Families could look less suspicious.

He also did it because he didn’t want people to know about Tryannus’s queerness or about him being a vampire.

Fiona hated it. She was going to fight him on it, but Demeter already knew she would want to, so she sent her on a mission that would keep her busy.

I never approved of Nicodemus. He was too shady to be likable. That didn’t matter; Fiona feel in love anyways. When she told me that only fools fall in love I had agreed, but now I don’t.

If Tryannus can suffer through all of this, and still be the man is today, and find it in him to love someone as much as he does, than no. Not only fools fall in love.

**Baz**

I silently speak to my mother as I sit in the tiny one-stall bathroom.

“I know I usually say sorry, but I’m saying it again. It’s cause I am. I hope when I get to whatever place you’re in right now you won’t hate me.”

**Natasha**

I could never hate you my boy...

**Baz**

“Just know that I can’t wait to see you.”

**Natasha**

I can’t say the same, you still haven’t lived your life...

**Baz**

“I love you Mother, and I’m sorry.”

**Natasha**

I’m sorry too, but not for the same reasons.

I’m sorry I trusted Mrs. Wellbelove. I’m sorry I let Malcolm control my portion of the game. I’m sorry I had to leave you and Fiona. I’m sorry _you_ have to leave your bloke Tryannus.

And I’m sorry I can’t say ‘I love you too’ loud enough for you to hear.

**Baz**

The fire has started, and ike always, I’m the one who started it.

**Simon**

The building is on fire when get there. Penny is casting spells while I fly over, searching for Baz.

Agatha looks afraid as she draws out her wand, and not of the danger, but of what’s happening inside.

Don’t do this to us Baz. Let me drag you near, let me lock all of ourselves to eachother, so you can’t run away again.

Just come back and stay long enough to tell me you love me again.

**Baz**

I’m surrounded by flames right now. I could leave if I wanted to, but should I? No I shouldn’t.

Everyone is sure I’m going to die, and if I make it out they’ll have me killed anyways.

People are dying left and right, one man is trying to run from it, but the fire catch his legs, one lady falls, and her gown blazes up...

**Natasha**

Tryannus looks so sad. He’s not crying, but his mouth is turned and his eyebrows are burrowed.

He used to hate himself, and what he was. He was sent or investigate here a year ago, but instead of doing his job he learned too much.

My dear Tryannus, you always learn too much. That’s your curse.

**Baz**

I’m sorry mother, please take me with you.

**Natasha**

I’m extending a hand, because I miss you my son, but I plead that you don’t take it.

**Baz**

I think my magic is pushing the fire away. Why am I so unwilling to die? Mother take me please.

**Natasha**

You’re begging me to bring you here, but something is stopping both of us from making that happen.

**Baz**

The fire is getting closer, maybe I _am_ willing to die.

**Natasha**

Look around you, your friends have come son. They want you to stay, they’re going to extend a hand as well. Choose the right one.

**Baz**

I can hear people around me yelling. Actual _people_ , not vampires.

And I can feel _magic_. It’s herb like and familiar...Crowley below Penelope Bunce has come to save me.

**Penelope**

That stupid prick is scowling in the middle of a fire, and he isn’t moving.

I can tell he’s controlling it, he is a fire mage after all...but why isn’t he letting it touch him?

**Simon**

Baz is on knees, looking terrified as the flames around him make his face glow.

I’m flying above him, reaching down to him, trying not let the flames touch me.

Look at me Baz, please look at me.

**Baz**

There’s an angel flying above me. He has ridiculous curls, moles that make constellations, an adam’s apple that gives me butterflies....and his name is Simon Snow.

**Natasha**

You don’t have much time left Tryannus. You either choose a story you have to write, or you choose the one you’ve been forced to believe is yours.

**Simon**

There was never a day where I didn’t think of you, of the day I saved you from yourself with a hug instead of kiss. I’ll kiss you now if you grab my hand. I’ll kiss you intill you can’t bare to run again.

Just take my hand, Baz.

**Natasha**

He’s reaching up now, my Tryannus is standing up and throwing up his arms...

**Baz**

I choose life, I choose Simon.


End file.
